The present disclosure relates to a hole punching apparatus for punching punch holes in printing paper.
As a hole punching apparatus for punching punch holes in printing paper, an apparatus is known that includes hole-punching blades that punch punch holes in printing paper using vertical motion, a hole-punching motor, and vertical-motion-converting units that convert the rotation of the hole-punching motor into vertical motion.
Normally, punching punch holes by a hole-punching apparatus is usually performed in a short period of time of several tens of ms, and involves a large load fluctuation. Therefore, in typical technology, a DC motor is often used as the hole-punching motor, however, a DC motor has large inertia. Consequently, even though a brake (short-circuit brake or reverse brake) is applied from a state of high-speed rotation, the motor may not stop simultaneously with the brake, and may continue to rotate due to inertia, so stopping the motor at a reference position is difficult.
Therefore, in typical technology, there is technology that, depending on the amount the motor is driven within a specified amount of time while the motor is being driven, changes the starting position for a motor stopping operation, or in other words, changes the timing when the brake is applied.